


An eye for you

by Iinkyl



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sharing, comfort moment, non-angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinkyl/pseuds/Iinkyl
Summary: Slaine is waiting for his sleeping beauty.( no angst I promise)“How was your sleep?” He whispered to the younger male, turquoise facing burgundy. His hand no longer on Idaho's. It rested on the other ‘s cheek, messing with a few strands of the brunet ‘s hair.“Dreamless. I miss rest like this.” The younger male was able to answer, his voice was a bit croaky, unclear.“I’m glad.”





	An eye for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambyrfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambyrfire/gifts).



The room was simple, no fancy decorations, only dull color ceiling, creamy wall paint and all the necessary equipment, including a single bed placing at the far corner of the room, near the window. A chair which he was occupying, next to a nightstand with a small basket of orange and flower vase on top, standing on the bed’s right side. IV pole with a digital monitoring system on the left side. 

The machine made beeping sounds every so often, with a steady rhythm informing the patient status. On the bed was a sleeping brunet with a trans fluid tube on his hand. Vital connected to the machine. He looked comfortable on his lumpy bed, covered with a thick sheet. It made the blond wanted to rest his head a bit too. The sound was so soothing. He lowered his sight, looked back at the half peeled orange on his hands. Slaine wondered how many oranges had he eaten. The room was filled with the bitter citrusy scent. White pith stuck on his hand. He rubbed his fingers together hoping to get rid, but it was no use. The ash blond sighed, looked up the sleeping figure. He returned finishing peeling the orange, placed it on the night stand next to the pile of orange’s skin then moved to the private bathroom on the opposite side.

In there, Slaine rested his two arms on the sink, letting the object carried all his weight. Seeing the reflection did not help his tiredness. The boy turned on the water, washing his hands with soap. After drying it with papers, he took a sniff. Even with soap, the orange smell was still strong, almost overwhelming. He wanted to wash his face to chase away the sleepiness but the exhaustion was too much. He should rest. 

Removing himself from the bathroom, Slaine dragged himself to his chair however he stopped for a moment, changing his direction toward the window. He leaned onto the frame, eyeing the view outside. It was calming. From the glass barrier, he could see a full-view of the backyard. It looked like a botanical garden. Four sides were covered with tall pine trees. Moving closer to the center, there were tiny trimmed bushes of rose, daisy, lily, … and in the middle was the water fountain. The blond held out his hand, opened the window to welcome the fresh earthy wind. A small breeze sneaked into the room replacing some parts of the suffocated citrus sense with a light perfume of lily, rose and pine. Slaine smiled at the change of air. He went and sat down on the chair, took a deep breath, letting the new breeze refreshed his lung. Slaine laid down on the bed side. Head rested on his left hand while the right playing with Inaho ’s motionless finger. He interlaced his hand to the brunet’s, feeling the rough chapped skin. Digits ghosted on the back of the other boy ‘s hands then turned over, feeling his company’s pulse. A stable heart beep almost matched with his own. The blond closed his eyes. He could feel the motion increase. Each pulse was like drum beats, echoing through his body. Inaho was alive and well. Their heart sang the same song of the living and with that Slaine sank deep into his sleep. 

-o-

The first thing he noticed was a steady, constant beeping noise. It drove him tired, wanting to return to his sleep.  
Second was a sense of earthiness mixed with citrus. He knew that smell. It was orange. Nevertheless, he could still trace a slight hint of roses under those heavy senses.  
The third was a small pressure on his left hand. His whole body was still paralyzed. He could not make out what it was.  
The fourth was a stroke of pain spreading through his temples.  
Did he take his medicine? The brunet asked himself. He tried to remember when was the last time he took it. Everything was a blur. He could remember Bat telling him good luck then giving him a kiss on the forehead, but why. Inaho tried to open his heavy eye. 

The room was so bright. It took him awhile to adjust to the light. The brunet saw in front of him was a somber ceiling. He turned to his right and saw a small tube attaching to his hand. It led to the machine next to him with a plastic bag of clear liquid, a trans fluid. There was a heart monitor too. He was in a hospital.  
Suddenly, it turned back to him. He was about to have an operation. His mind was still dosed with drugs. The boy struggled to move his hands. It took his muscles a while to respond. His right hand twitched. It reminded him of his previous rehab process, still this was less painful. Inaho turned to his left, readied to move his other hand. It wouldn’t be so hard. He had been through worst.  
The brunet stopped. Holding his left hand, sleeping on the bed side was a mess of fluffy blond hair. Slaine was sleeping next to him. The boy’s face was covered by his messy hair. Inaho wanted to see the older boy’s face. He opened his mouth forming words but none came out. The brunet still had difficulty controlling his body. He moved his left hand, trying to brush away the blond ‘s hair. Nevertheless, he couldn’t reach it.

Inaho heard mumbling. His action stirred up the sleep Bat. Slaine rubbed his face on his resting hand and the other hand, the one that had been holding to Inaho scrambling around looking for something. The younger boy returned his hand to the blond. Slaine ’s gripped tight to Inaho ’s, not wanting to lose it again. The brunet couldn’t help but smile. He was able to muster up the word. “Bat.” The blond lifted his face up. Drowsiness was still taking over him, still, he was able to smile back. “Orange.” He playfully called Inaho, once again interlocked their hand, tightened his grip.  
The older boy sat straight up, leaning toward the brunet. He kissed the other’s forehead and proceeded to rest his on it. “How was your sleep?” He whispered to the younger male, turquoise facing burgundy. His hand no longer on Inaho s. It rested on the other ‘s cheek, messing with a few strands of the brunet ‘s hair. “Dreamless. I miss rest like this.” The younger male was able to answer, his voice was a bit croaky, unclear. “I’m glad,” Slaine responded. There was a moment of silence after that. Inaho took the chance to observe his company. How his posture and face spell restlessness, yet the blond smiled so brightly at him. There was bag under his left eye. His medical eye patch on the right was a bit cloudy and had wrinkles on it. The brunet wondered when was the last time Slaine changed it. The drug started to wear off as Inaho was able to regain control of his body. He moved his hand up, holding on to Slaine. He kissed the palm of the blond ‘s hand feeling the warm, soft skin under his lips. “Can you open it?” Slaine asked. The brunet nodded slightly, brushing his cheek on Slaine ’s hand. He hesitated a bit, gazed up to the older male. 

-o-

It took Slaine longer than he thought for Inaho to open the eye patch on his left eye. He looked unnatural doing so. There was hesitation though he can wait. It felt like ages but the brunet final lifted his eye up. A pair of burgundy and turquoise was looking at him and the blond was happy more than ever. He couldn’t do anything besides whispering incoherence words while holding his tears from falling.


End file.
